Attack of The Fifty Foot Cat
by Chucky Ray
Summary: It's a science fiction horror movie come to life when Eve's cat is accidentally hit by the engorging spell and grows to be fifty feet tall! Will they ever be able to get her to be shrunk back down to size? Episode Sixteen in the Friendship Is Magic series. Parody of Attack of The 50 Foot Woman.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Unanswered Questions

Tobey, Angel, and Carlos headed down to Hogsmeade together with their pockets full of money. First they stopped in Honeydukes and bought lots of chocolates and toffees and they stopped inside the Hog's Head for a quick butterbeer. Tobey even allowed Angel to have a little bit of it. "That's disgusting man, I don't know how you can drink from the same mug that your dog drank out of." Carlos said.

"Statistics show that a dog's mouth is actually cleaner than a human's." Tobey told him with a chuckle.

"How the heck are you always so happy?" Carlos wondered but Tobey just simply shrugged at him.

"I dunno, I guess that I'm just a happy person." He said before taking another sip of his butterbeer while Carlos simply just shook his head with disbelief.

"I wish that I could have your spirit. The groundhog said six more weeks of winter, Valentine's Day is coming up yet I don't have a clue who I'm going to ask to the dance, and to top it all off I still have a lot of homework I need to get done. Figures that our teachers gave us homework over the weekend." He said.

"I know, that's why I finished all of mine on Friday." Tobey told him. "That way I don't have to wait until the last second to get it done. Harry taught that technique to me." He said.

"Yeah I sort of figured that since your brother is as busy as a beaver. I don't have a clue how he manages to work with dragons and horses and still finds time to write music and teach Sunday school." Carlos told him.

"Well Harry puts his teachings above everything else, and his work with dragons comes in second. The other things he just does whenever he finds the time to do them. One thing is for certain is that he's never bored. He also has Teddy and Heather there to keep him company." He said.

"Do you miss them? Your other siblings I mean." Carlos said.

"Yeah I do. Even though I can't see them I love their personalities. Harry's hardworking and determined and Teddy and Heather make me laugh." He told him with another little chuckle.

"Really? What about Eve? What do you think of her?" Carlos asked him.

"Well I'm not going to lie to you because I believe that honesty is the best policy. I love her just as much as I love the rest of my brothers and sisters, but she can be a bit annoying sometimes when she starts acting like a drama queen." He admitted.

"Tell me about it, but she has gotten a lot better about it though, not to mention she's really hot." Carlos began as Tobey laughed again. "Too bad she likes that muggle person though." He said.

"Why? What's wrong with muggles?" Tobey wondered.

"Nothing, I come from a family of muggles remember? I just meant that it's too bad that she likes him because I could ask her to be my Valentine and go to the dance with me." Carlos explained.

"You still could ask her to go with you as a friend." Tobey suggested as Carlos shrugged.

"Yeah, I'll think about it." He said before both boys continued drinking their butterbeer.

 _…_

"Alright class today we have a very interesting lesson." Harry began. "Now we're going to do a little bit of reading out of the Bible, but mostly we're going to talk about how science and religion are related." He finished as he wrote those two topics up on the chalkboard and underlined them both making them into two separate columns. "Now we're all here this morning because we believe that God created the world and that Jesus was born into the world so that He could teach us how to live our lives and die for our sins.

So I want you to open up your Bibles to the very first page inside the book of Genesis. Now who would like to read that for me?" he wondered as several hands shot up into the air and he ended up calling on a girl with long brown hair. "Alright Madison go ahead." He told her as she started to read.

"In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth. Now the earth was formless and empty so God said let there be light and there was light. God separated the light from the darkness and called the light day and the darkness night." She read.

"Very good Madison I'm going to stop you there. It goes on to talk about how God created the waters and separated them from the land and sky and then He created plants and animals. And everyone knows the story of Adam and Eve right? And when I mention the name Eve, I'm not talking about my sister." He said with a grin as the children giggled and laughed. "Who can tell me who Eve was in the Bible?" he asked them as several hands shot up into the air again.

"Alright how about the other Harry over there?" he said calling on another little boy with short black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Eve was the first woman that God created and Adam was the first man." He said as Harry smiled at the little boy and nodded.

"That's right Harry well done. And the Bible says that God created Adam first in His image. Then He removed a rib from him and created a woman which we all know as Eve. So," he began before he turned to write on the board under the word religion. "Christianity teaches us that God is the reason and source for all life forms on earth as well as earth itself." He told them while he wrote it down.

"Now science has another theory that there was a big bang and everything that we know today suddenly came into existence." He said as he wrote the theory down under science. "Now a lot of people witches and wizards and muggles alike say that you either have to believe in one or the other. But I say that one cannot exist without the other. I believe that if there really was a big bang there would have to be someone or something that would have to start it.

Now the truth is that nobody really knows what Adam and Eve looked like and they could have looked like cavemen for all we know. God could have created humans elsewhere other than earth and after He created monkeys and humans sooner or later they could have evolved. The truth is that we just don't know and we won't know until we all get to Heaven. So here is what I want you to do for today, I want you to write down a list of questions that you have.

It could have to do with science or religion or both or even about the first witches and how they became as what we know of today and when they started turning from bad to good. I don't care what you write about I just want to get you thinking about it. Then once you're finished writing your list I want you to break up into groups and start discussing them with each other." He told them as they started shuffling around and getting out their papers and pencils.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Engorging Charm

The next morning after Eve woke up she had found that her cat had gone missing. "Precious?" she questioned with uncertainty as she sat up and started looking around the room for her beloved feline. "Precious where are you?" she questioned again while pulling back the covers and getting up knelt down to find two beautiful blue eyes peering back at her. As the cat emerged out of the darkness she saw that there was a dead mouse hanging out of her mouth.

"You silly cat, you must have been out hunting again." Eve said stifling a laugh. "Well I guess that means that you probably won't be hungry for breakfast but I'll open up a can of tuna for you anyway and get you some nice fresh water before I clean your litterbox." She told her four legged companion as the cat walked out from underneath her bed and dropped the deceased rodent down at her feet. Then she sat down and looked expectedly up at her as if she wanted to be rewarded for her behavior.

"Uh, no. I don't think so." Eve said wrinkling her nose with disgust while she held up her hand and turned around and walked away while Precious let out a nice soft meow before starting to purr.

 _…._

"That cat has just been acting really weird lately." Eve began at the breakfast table to her friend Alyssa. "I mean pretty soon there won't be any mice or birds left in the ground if she keeps killing them all." She finished.

"Most cats do that which is why I can't stand them. I mean I think they're cute and everything but I would never own one." Alyssa told her while she wrinkled her nose and continued to eat her breakfast.

"Hate to tell you Allie, but owls do that too. They're predators." Eve told her.

"That's different, if it wasn't for Starlight I wouldn't have been able to tell my mum how upset I really was and then she wouldn't have let me stay here with you. That's the only way I'm allowed to contact them, I don't have a cell phone. They won't let me get one." She said.

"So, what class do you have first this morning?" Eve asked her.

"Potions, what about you?" the other girl questioned her back.

"Charms. We're starting to learn how to do the engorging charm today." She told her.

"Really? That's ironic, I thought you just finished the shrinking charm." Alyssa said.

"That's because we did. Of course it brought back some really horrible memories for Ron and Hermione when I told them that I had to study for a test about it." Eve told her.

"Why?" Alyssa wondered.

"Because Ginny accidentally did a mental spell on them one time and she wound up shrinking them as well as Harry and herself." Eve told her.

"Really? Wow that would totally suck." Alyssa said.

"I know and that's not the worst part either. Precious' mother tried to eat them and once they finally did return to their normal sizes, Ron was terrified to go anywhere near her for weeks and he would run out of the room screaming his head off whenever he saw her." Eve said as both of the girls burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh my God that's so hilarious!" Alyssa exclaimed when all of a sudden Snape walked up to their table and grinned.

"Good morning ladies, I see you're working on your social skills." He said.

"Yeah, we were just laughing at Ron." Eve told him.

"Oh well then please, don't let me interrupt you. Just make sure that you finish up so that you won't be late for class." He told them before he turned around and walked away. After breakfast was over Eve walked into her charms classroom where a pumpkin was placed onto her desk and all of the other desks around her. As she sat down a pile of papers began passing themselves out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have graded your test papers and now I am giving you back the results. Most of you did a stupendous job." Professor Flitwick said when Eve's test paper finally reached her and landed in front of her. Her eyes lit up with excitement when she saw that she had received an A. "Now once you have your papers I want you to take out your wands." He instructed as Eve quickly put away her paper and withdrew her wand.

"Now today we are going to be start working on the engorging spell which is used to make objects bigger." He began again once everyone had their test paper put away and their wands out. "I want you to point your wand at your pumpkin and spinning it around in a small circle I want you to use the incantation Engorgio." He instructed them. "You may begin but be careful not to overdo it or your pumpkins will explode." He told them as Eve pointed her wand at her pumpkin and began turning it.

"Engorgio." She said as her pumpkin began to grow. A bunch of other students had managed to make their pumpkins grow as well, but Eve was the only one who didn't wind up making her pumpkin explode although she did accidentally make her desk collapse but Professor Flitwick rewarded her just the same.

"Well done Ms. Snape, ten points to Gryffindor!" he exclaimed as she grinned proudly. Professor Flitwick told the others to continue working on the charm for the rest of the class and for homework but since Eve had done hers perfectly she didn't have to, and Professor Flitwick promised her that he would get her a new desk. Eve thanked him and then headed off to defense against the dark arts.

There Snape had them get into pairs and practice the knockback jinx as well as the smokescreen jinx. Which surprisingly Eve escaped yet again from receiving any homework. In fact she hadn't gotten any homework for the rest of the day and so after classes were over she went to the owlery to send a message to Jerry. She had told him all about the fact that she was the only one to have mastered the engorging spell and that she missed him and couldn't wait to hear from him.

"Here you go Patrick." She said before she slipped the envelope under his beak. "Take this to Jerry." She told him before she tilted the window open. The great horned owl let out a great hoot and flew out the window with a flap of his wings.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The New Puppy

Harry pulled up to the curb and waited for the bell to ring before Teddy and Heather got out of school. "Hullo guys." He began as he turned his head and smiled warmly at them as they entered the car and climbed in the backseat. "How was school?" he asked them.

"It was great, our teacher said that we're going on a fieldtrip to the wizard's history museum on Friday and she gave us a permission slip for you to sign." Teddy told him as Heather slammed the door behind them and they both strapped themselves in before Harry pulled away from the curb.

"That's great, do you have any homework to do?" he asked them while he looked back at them through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, we have to write an essay on the biology of dragons." Teddy told him.

"Really? Well you know that I'll be able to help you out there. Is there anything else that you need to do?" he wondered as he stopped at the end of the driveway and hit his turn signal.

"Yeah we have a few potions problems to do and we have to have to do a report on the peace treaty between wizards and muggles. That's not due until the end of the week though." Heather told him as he made sure that no cars were coming his way before quickly stepping on the gas and turning to the right loudly squeaking up against it.

"Alright well I just wanted to let you know that you'll have to get your homework done at Ginny's tonight. We're going over her house for dinner." He told them.

"Really!? Do we get to see her new puppy!?" Heather cried excitedly as Harry grinned back at her.

"Yep." He told her before he put his foot back on the brake and stopped at a red light.

"Aww,.. He looks like he's absolutely _adorable_ in those pictures that I saw of him. Does he have a name yet?" she wondered.

"I dunno, if he does Ginny hasn't told me anything about it yet. But we can ask her about it as soon as we get there. I'm more curious to know how he's getting along with Princess." He said as he accelerated again once the light turned green with a tiny squeak.

"I think he's got to be more afraid of her than she would be of him." Teddy said.

 _….._

Both of the twins sat down on the floor with Ginny and her new puppy while Harry went to use the bathroom. Ginny rubbed his belly while he sat on top of his lap panting happily. "So Ginny, what's his name?" Heather asked her.

"Well his full name is Peanut Butter but I like to call him Peanut for short." She told her as both of the children began to giggle.

"Peanut Butter? That's a funny name." Heather said.

"I know but I named him that because he snatched a peanut butter sandwich out of my hand. I realize that I need to train him a bit more but I thought that that was a pretty cute name." she explained as Harry flushed the toilet and washed and dried his hands before he sat down to join them.

"What about him isn't cute?" Heather wondered as Harry smiled at her.

"Not much." Ginny replied.

"So how does he get along with Princess?" Harry wondered.

"They get along pretty well actually. The first day that I brought him home Princess showed him who was boss but now that that's been established she pretty much gives him his space." She told him.

"She didn't hurt the poor puppy did she?" Heather asked her anxiously.

"No, she just growled and hissed at him a little bit when he got a little too curious about her." She reassured her.

"Can we play with him?" Teddy asked her.

"Sure you can. His toys are in the living room. He really loves to play tug of war with his rope." She told him as both of the kids leapt up to their feet and raced into the living room. Peanut butter leapt off of Ginny's lap and ran after them wagging his tail while Princess walked into the kitchen and climbed inside her litterbox. "Well I'll give them some time to play with him for a little bit but then I've got to feed him and take him outside." She said as she started getting to her feet.

"Do you need help with anything?" Harry asked her.

"No, I pretty much got it all. But you can help start setting the table if you really want to. So, how is everything going with you anyway? I haven't seen you in a while except in church."

"I know, I'm sorry but I've been really busy. Tell you what, I could always call Aaron to babysit on Friday night and then I could take you out to a dinner and a movie? What do you say?" he asked her.

"Sure, I'd love to. As long as we get to come back here afterwards." She said with a sly grin before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips.

"I love the way that your mind works." Harry told her grinning back at her before he started to kiss her back. "I love you." He told her with a quick and tender kiss.

"I love you too." She told him as she kissed back unaware that Teddy and Heather were standing behind them until Teddy quickly stood up.

"Oh c'mon! Not in front of the children!" he protested as Harry and Ginny quickly broke apart and glanced at them and Harry breathed a heavy and a reluctant sigh.

"What do you want?" he questioned him.

"I'm starving! When are we going to eat!?" he cried.

"Theodore, remember your manners." Harry warned.

"Yeah Theodore!" Heather snapped at him knowing perfectly well that her brother hated being called that.

"Heather, I'm talking to you too." Harry told her as she rolled her eyes while he followed Ginny into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Attack of The Fifty Foot Cat

Over the next few days Tobey and Eve had gathered so much homework that they barely had enough time to talk to each other let alone their significant other. "Thank God today's Friday." Eve said as she sat down a crossed from Tobey and Carlos and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that your teachers still won't give you homework over the weekend." Tobey pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure that they won't. Most of them piled us with it because we've got a bunch of tests that we need to do today." Eve told him as all three of them started eating their breakfast. Afterwards they took a pit stop at their designated lavatories before they went their separate ways. Tobey and Carlos went to Divination and Eve went to Potions class where she had her test about the intelligence potion.

Afterwards she went to defense against the dark arts where she had a written test about the smoke screen spell and that she had to demonstrate it with her partner (Alyssa) in front of the class. After those tests were over she finally went to charms and she had no doubt in her mind that she would pass this test since she could perform the spell perfectly. She gathered her things together and sat down at her desk as the bell rang with absolutely no idea that her cat Precious had snuck into the room and was crawling under the desks.

"Good morning class." Professor Flitwick began. "I want you to take out your wands if you haven't already and then wait until I call your name so you can perform the Engorgio spell on the object of your choosing." He squeaked out. "Mr. Goodman, why don't you go first?" he suggested as a young boy with bleached blonde hair pointed his wand at an apple on top of his desk and started spinning it around in a circle.

"Engorgio." He said as everyone watched as it started to grow bigger and bigger before it finally stopped.

"Well done Mr. Goodman, ten points to Gryffindor!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed excitedly. "Ms. Hooper, you next." He said as a young girl made her cell phone grow larger. Eve waited until what seemed like forever (since he had to get through the H's, L's, and P's) before it was finally her turn. "Alright Ms. Snape, it's your turn next." He told her as Eve quickly dug her History of Magic book and placed it on her desk right as her cat crawled underneath it carrying another dead mouse inside her mouth.

"Engorgio." She said while she started spinning her wand around in a circle. Unfortunately for her, her wand wasn't completely pointing at her book and her desk started to grow along with it. A few moments later she stopped as Professor Flitwick stared up at it and widened his eyes with astonishment.

"Well, that's not exactly what I had in mind, but well done Ms. Snape. Ten more points to Gryffindor." He told her when suddenly Precious' head shot up into the air and slammed her head and desk through the ceiling.

"Precious?" Eve questioned with uncertainty and disbelief as all of the other students leapt off of their chairs and hurried out of the room screaming their heads off. Precious dropped the deceased mouse (that now appeared to be more like a rat) down on top of Flitwick's desk smashing it to smithereens.

"Oh,.. oh my." Professor Flitwick stammered before he fell over backwards and fainted.

"Wait a minute Professor, she's not going to hurt you!" Eve cried when suddenly the gigantic feline crouched down and leapt out of the hole through the ceiling causing the ground to shake rapidly like an earthquake and knocking Eve over onto the ground.

 _…_

"Eve, Eve are you alright?" Eve slowly opened her eyes and suddenly realized that she must have been unconscious. That's when suddenly she saw blurry visons Hermione, Ron, and her father standing over her.

"I think so." She began as Hermione reached down a hand to her and pulled her up onto her feet.

"What happened? What time is it? Where's Precious?" she wondered but before anyone could answer her a gigantic furry paw shot through the window. "Daddy!" she cried frantically as Snape quickly pulled his daughter to him and held her tightly.

"Oh no! Not again!" Ron cried as Snape quickly reached out his arm again and pulled him and Hermione close to him as well.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to any of you, I promise." He assured them as Precious' paw continued shooting through the window. All three of them gasped as they slowly backed away from her. Then Precious lowered her enormous head and peered in at them through the window. The ground outside the castle began to shake as her tail twitched a crossed the ground. Then she opened her mouth and let out a rather large growl that was loud as a tiger.

"Run!" Ron hollered as he saw a glimpse of her gigantic fangs and quickly broke free out of the embrace.

"No Ron! Don't!" Hermione screamed but it was too late. Precious swatted her paw down on the hem of his robes and then grabbed it with her teeth and carried him away while he continued kicking and screaming. "Ron!" she shouted again as she watched the cat carry him off.

"Put me down you stupid cat!" he shouted inside the distance.

"Oh no, this is all my fault." Eve began with sad sigh. "Now Precious is going to kill him." She said but her father just placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No she's not, don't worry Eve, first we're going to get him back, and then we're going to shrink her back down to size. Everything's going to be alright,.." he began before he gently grabbed ahold of her face and pressed his lips to the temple of her forehead. "Trust me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Harry, I Shrunk Your Sister

Snape, Hermione, and Eve walked out into the woods searching for Ron and following Precious' gigantic paw prints. "Ron!" Hermione shouted on the top of her lungs while she called through her hands.

"I can't hear him anymore." Eve said.

"This is crazy! Where is he!? Precious couldn't have carried him too far!" Hermione exclaimed as Snape wrinkled his nose and waved it in front of his face before plugging it.

"I say all we've got to do is follow our noses." He told them before they also plugged their noses and started to run. Sure enough they led them to a humongous cat turd.

"Eww, gross!" Hermione snapped inside a whisper while scrunching up her face with disgust.

"Yep, Precious was here alright." Eve said and that's when all of a sudden Ron hurried towards them.

"Hermione!" he cried breathing frantically before wrapping his arms around her and embracing her. Then grabbing ahold of her face he passionately kissed her lips.

"How did you escape?" Eve asked him as he quickly broke it and turned to look at her.

"The stupid cat dropped me. I think she was about to have a_" he began when that's when they heard a loud gigantic hacking noise. They peered through the trees as a colossal ball of hair dropped out of the enormous feline's mouth and onto the ground. "Hairball." Ron finished before the great ball of hair started rolling towards them.

"Run!" Ron screamed on the top of his lungs and this time the others didn't even hesitate to listen to him. Precious lowered her head and peered down at them through the trees before she leaped over them and jumped down in front of their path blocking them. All three of them fell over as she opened up her mouth wide again and revealed her fangs while growling like a tigress. Snape withdrew his wand and pointed it at her.

"Reductus!" he exclaimed as the monstrous cat began to shrink down to her regular size. Then he quickly turned his head and shrunk the size of the hairball back down to size before it had a chance to flatten them to death. Ron fell back down on the ground and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Phew! Thank God! And I can't emphasize that enough." He said. "Eve, the next time you want a pet. Try getting a goldfish." He told her but that's when he suddenly sat up and realized that she was missing. "Eve?" he questioned with uncertainty. "Hey, that's odd. Where did she go?" he wondered.

"I'm down here!" he heard a tiny voice squeak as he glanced down at the tiny little girl jumping up and down and waving her hands at him. Ron's eyeballs rolled back inside his head before he groaned and fell over again.

 _…_

Harry put his arm around Ginny and pulled her closer to him while she helped herself to a bit of popcorn. That's when suddenly his cell phone rang. "Damn it! I thought I told everyone that I was taking you to the drive-in tonight!" he snapped before he quickly dug his cell phone out of his pocket. "Hullo? What is it, and it better be important because I'm very busy at the moment." He muttered angrily.

"I know son and I'm very sorry about it but I'm afraid that I have some bad news about your little sister." His father began clearing his throat when he had mentioned the word little before explaining about what had happened.

"What!?" Harry exclaimed out of complete horror shock and disbelief.

"Shh,.. this is the good part." Ginny told him but Harry simply just ignored her.

"What do you mean you shrunk her!?" he cried as Ginny widened her eyes and stared at him.

"I'm sorry Harry but it was an accident. She was trying to do the Engorgio spell on her History of Magic book but she accidentally did it on her cat instead." Snape told him as he told his son about how the cat had attacked the school and how she had carried off with Ron inside her mouth. "Anyway Ron's alright and so is Precious, she's back to her regular size. Unfortunately the school will need some major construction and Eve won't regain her usual size until a few days. But other than that I just wanted to let you know that everything is fine and dandy." He told him.

"Well that's good, I just hope that Eve never gets a pet snake!" Harry exclaimed.

 **Next Time; It's Valentine's Day and Harry, Ginny, and Jessie return to Hogwarts to be with their loved ones for the annual Valentine's Day dance, but will Eve ever find a date? And what happens when Jessie accidentally drinks a love potion and starts falling in love with Harry?**


End file.
